1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION:
This invention relates generally to combination rechargeable flashlights and a charger base and particularly to a rechargeable flashlight having a particularly shaped enlargement thereon and a charger base having a particularly shaped corresponding socket thereon.
2. PRIOR ART:
Various forms of flashlights with provisions for recharging batteries therein have been devised. But in many cases, the arrangement for positioning the flashlight for recharging is difficult, awkward and inconvenient; the interfitting contacts are uncertain and do not provide certain and firm recharging contact. The release of the flashlight from the recharger after recharging may be awkward and inconvenient. The recharging unit is of such design that it may be difficult to position and conveniently locate and its bulk and complexity detract from its utility.